hollywood heights: if there was no music
by Dazia-Marie
Summary: This is about Loren and Eddie trying to fight through hard times
1. Chapter 1: Love

Loren's p.o.v

Eddie and I walk from his car to my house I've been kind of distant since he returned. I didn't understand why he would pose as a dead person but he didn't deserve me being so distant. I wouldn't even touch Eddie but he was relentless he would grab my hand pull me close and snake his arm around my waist. As Eddie and I approached my room he sat at my desk and logged on to my computer, he smiled at my background image which is me and him in the middle of a passionate kiss. I grab my keyboard from its stand and lay it on my bed. I start playing a song I wrote a few days ago

Loren:" Why can't you take my hand and make me start again cause all I'm trying to do is reach out to you"

Eddie: "that is an amazing song lo"

Loren: "thanks it's not done yet though"

Eddie: "Lo are you ok" he looks worried

Loren: "I'm fine don't worry"

Eddie: "I can't help it you worry me especial the fact that you won't even come near me"

The last words get to me I stand up and walk towards Eddie and plant a kiss on Eddie's lips and sit on his lap. He put his arms around my waist and slid his tongue into my mouth I couldn't take it anymore I needed him and I needed him now I unbuttoned his shirt and slid my hand down to his rock hard abs

Eddie: "Lo are you sure"

Loren:" yes im ready I want this"

Eddie:" I don't want you to feel pressured"

Loren:" I want this"


	2. Chapter 2

**Eddie slid his hand down to my waist without breaking our kiss. I took his shirt off and he kissed my neck until I became weak without hesitation I stood up and he followed I kissed him and he guided me to my bed. I pulled him on top of me when I laid on my bed. My clothes along with eddies were quickly shed. I lay in Eddies arms with a smile on my face while wearing his shirt. Neither one of us saying a word. Eddies phone rang **

Eddie: its jake lo I have to answer this

Loren: go ahead baby I'm gunna go take a shower

Eddie: I'll be there soon

Loren : yeah right babe tht is not going to happen

Eddie: why not

Loren: because it isn't

When I stood up I fell automatically Eddie looked at me while he was on the phone with jake and laughed

Eddie: hold on Jake, babe you ok

Loren: I'm fine

Eddie helped me up and he walked me to the door of my bathroom his hand never leaving my waist.

Loren: where do you think your going

Eddie just hung up the phone.

Eddie: oh come on its gunna kill me to know your going to be in the shower and I'm out here.

Loren: well that is too bad sexy

Eddie: I'll see about tht

Eddie tried to kiss me and I hesitate and close my bathroom door.

EDDIE'S POV

What just happened. Does she regret giving me her virginity and she won't touch me. Loren walks out of her bathroom 15 mins later in nothing but a towel.

Eddie: Lo I got to go

Loren: why I thought we could hang out

Eddie: I wish umm Lo before I leave do you regret what happened

Loren: No never I would never regret that it why would you ask that

Eddie: Lo I thought you would have wanted your first time to be special and it wasn't

Loren: it was just because it was with you baby

I pull her in close to me and kiss her before I deepened the kiss I pulled away

Loren: aww why did you stop

Eddie: I have a recording session I'll call you later beautiful I love you

Loren: ... Bye ... Love you too

I walked To my car and called my dad

**Eddie: pops I'm coming over**

**Max: ok**

**Eddie: I'll be there in 20 mins**


	3. authors words

**hey its ryner i need ideas review your ideas ill try to incorperate most of the ideas if you want your idea to be used ill use only thing i am not going to do is Loren being Pregnate thank you****_. _**_you can also find my fanfics on my name is ryner-101 my blog is protection of the 3rd kind_


	4. Chapter 3: Caught

**When I got to my dads club he was behind the bar. **

Eddie:Pops what's up

Max:Hey Eddie

Eddie: pops I think Loren thinks she is losing me

Max: Why would you think that

Eddie: she hasn't come near me in days and today she just confuses me

Max: well what happened today that is different than any other day

Eddie: umm she kinda gave me her virginity

Max: Eddie what happened to taking it slow huh you don't want to hurt this girl

Eddie: i know but it just happened I couldnt stop I wanted to be connected to her.

Max: well we're you connected

Eddie: pops we were and I felt like I have never felt because she shared that with me but I feel like she rushed it now i feel like she wasn't ready

Max:Eddie why don't you just ask her let her know how you feel about her and tell her what you told me

Eddie: ok I'll do that thanks pops I have to go to the studio though

When I got to the studio Loren was with dancers I walked into the room to talk to her but the coreographer had other plans

Coreographer: Loren lets get back to work

Loren:ok let's go guys

Kelly:Loren sing the song while you dance ok

Loren: ok

The music played Loren started to sing and Dance her new single perfectly I couldn't help but smile and lean against the door frame

Kelly: she is like a pro

Eddie:I know

Kelly: she wants you in the video are you going to be

Eddie: how do you know that

Kelly: she told me about four days ago

Eddie: oh well yea I am going to

Kelly: Good

I stood by the door frame for a few mins then the coreographer walks up to me and has me dance with Loren scince im going to be in the music video. Theres one point where she is turned around and I grab her waist I find this the perfect opportunity to talk to her

Eddie: when were you going to ask me to be in the video

Loren: it was going to come up

I spun her around so she is facing me

Eddie: when

Loren: today Before

Eddie: oh well why didn't you ask me

Loren: idk babe

Eddie: I have something to ask you

Loren: what is it

Eddie: do you want to do a collaboration album

Loren:...


	5. Chapter 4: Regret

**Loren's p.o.v**

Loren: I don't know

Eddie: babe come on please

Loren: why

Eddie: because I want to

Loren: what would it be called

Eddie: if there was no music

Loren: no I almost died when we performed that

Eddie: what do you want it to be called

Loren: how about live for now

Eddie: I like it babe

When rehearsal was over Eddie and I walked to his car so we could hang out. Eddie grabbed his hat and sunglasses. I give him a look that I was upset

Eddie:what's wrong baby

Loren: do you have to wear that to hang out with me

Eddie: I don't want the paparazzi to be all over us I don't want you to go through that

Loren: i think I should be able to decide that also Eddie

Eddie: lo let's not do this now

Loren: I think I should hang out with Mel today instead

As I turned around to head to my car Eddie grabbed my hand and I turned to face him

Eddie: please don't go I am an idiot Lo

My phone goes off I check it and see I got a text from melissa

From: Mel :)

Where are you I thought we were going to record us doing song covers

Loren: I have to go

I kiss Eddie on the cheek

Loren: I love you

Eddie: yeah love you to

I walk to my car I look back and see Eddie already left.

Loren's thoughts- why did he leave so fast all well

I got to Mel's and we recorded about twenty song covers in 4 hours I checked my phone and saw I have 6 missed calls from Eddie. I decided that I should go to his house.

Melissa: are you going to eddies house

Loren:yes I'll call you later ok

When I got to his building Jeffery let me up. I got to eddies pent house and I saw he had his door half way open

So I walked in and saw Eddie with Chloe carter makin out on his couch. Eddie had his shirt off

Loren:Oh my god, Oh my god

Eddie: lo it's not what it looks like

Loren: I can't believe you

Eddie: lo just listen

I started to cry

Loren: I thought you loved me

Eddie:I do love you

Loren: I can definitely see that

Eddie: Lo just let me explain

Loren: what is there to explain. I decide to come to your house and find you shirtless making out with your ex

Eddie had a tears fall from his eyes

Eddie: babe please "he reached for my hand

Loren:"I pull my hand away from his reach"dont touch me

Chloe: Loren I'm sorry Eddie told me you guys broke up

Loren: he did

Eddie: babe no I didn't she is lying

He stepped toward me

Eddie: I love you

He kept saying that over and over I was so angry I slapped him across his face and ran out of his penthouse and I hear Eddie yell Loren wait please. I couldn't deal with him right now I ran to the street and drop my car keys by accident I bend over to pick them up and the last thing I see is a pair of head lights


	6. Chapter 5

**Eddies p.o.v**

**Eddies thoughts-****_I messed up maybe I can catch her before she leaves._**

**I went outside to talk to Loren and I saw her bend over and pick up her car keys I turned my head and saw a Camaro coming at high speed, I ran out to the street to try to save Loren but I was too late she was hit. The driver stopped his car and got out unfortunately the driver was Tyler. Chloe must have heard the tires squeal and she came outside also.**

Tyler: crap Eddie I didn't see her

Eddie: call the police

Chloe: now this time that wasn't me

Eddie: Chloe call the police

Chloe: I'm not your slave

Eddie: GOOOOOOOO!

Chloe: ok I'm going

Tyler: Eddie I'm so sorry you know I would never hit Loren with a car on purpose she is my friend

Eddie: I know

**I started to cry more than I did when Loren left. I picked Loren's head up and put it on my lap I saw blood on the back of her neck. Tyler grabbed Loren's phone from her pocket and called her mom.**

Eddie: baby it's going to be ok I'm right here I'm not going to leave your side I promise

**When the ambulance came I tried to ride with her but wasn't able to. I went to the hospital after I put on a shirt and grabbed my car keys. When I arrived at the hospital Nora, my dad, Melissa, Tyler, Chloe, and Adam were in the waiting room. The doctor came out of the operating room.**

Eddie: is she ok

Nora: they won't tell me anything

Chloe: can we talk

Eddie: sure

**Chloe and I walked to the vending machines. Regretting making the decision to cheat on Loren and now I was being punished by almost losing her I hated myself.**

Eddie: it's my entire fault isn't it?

Chloe: yea it is

Eddie: bitch please it's your fault as much as mine

Chloe: but I'm not the one who called you. You're the one that asked me to come over remember that you told me that you and Loren broke up.

Eddie: and I regret that you don't know how much I care for Loren. I was stupid to cheat on her. She is my world everything I need. You should go home now.

Chloe: fine bye

Doctor: family of Loren Tate

Nora stood up

Nora: is she ok

Doctor: I have good news she will make a full recovery the bad news is she may not remember everything

Eddie: can I see her first

Nora: yes

**I walked in Loren's room she was laying down in her bed.**

Eddie: Lo you're ok

Loren: why are you here shouldn't be with Chloe

Eddie: so you remember

Loren: yes I remember but I also remember you tried to save my life why

Eddie: because I lost you once I'm not going to do that again you may hate me right now but I will always love you

Loren: I forgive you but I can never trust you again I thought we had something special Eddie but I guess it wasn't that special to you huh

Eddie: lo it meant the world to me that you wanted to give me your virginity but I was lost I got you this

**I pulled out a necklace I bought Loren a few days ago that said ****_Eddie._**

Loren: thank you can you help me

**She turned around so I can put the necklace on her when she turned around she looked in my eyes and kissed me. i pulled away**

Eddie: baby stop

Loren: I don't ever want to feel like you don't love me Eddie you hurt me but I don't hate you I love you with everything I am

Eddie: I love you to

Loren: will you ever do that to me again

Eddie: no I can't think about hurting you again baby please forgive me

Loren: you need to work for my trust though


	7. Chapter 6

**LORENS P.O.V**

**Eddie told me he will do anything I felt a little weak after everything. Eddie told me that he will be back he was going to the cafeteria to eat.**

**_Loren's thoughts- I couldn't believe it in one day I lose my virginity and then discover my boyfriend cheating on me then I get hit by a car and now I'm sitting in the hospital._**

**Tyler walked into my room. With shock I was ok he hugged me **

**Tyler: Loren you're ok**

**Loren: WHY WOULDN'T I BE and why are you hugging me you're not my friend you hit me with a car**

**Tyler: Lo I'm not just your friend**

**Loren: you're not even my friend I can't stand you **

**Tyler: Loren just listen you're the last person I would hurt **

**Loren: why **

**Tyler: because I'm ….my mom walked in**

**Nora: Tyler can I have a second with my daughter ALONE**

**Tyler: she deserves to know**

**Nora: and she will just not now or yet wait until she gets out of the hospital.**

**Loren: what are you guys talking about? **

**Tyler: nothing good night Loren, Nora**

**Tyler left my room and the doctor came in and checked my heart rate.**

**Doctor: Are you ok Loren **

**Loren: I'm fine just I have a pounding headache and my ribs hurt**

**Doctor: do you remember anything about your accident**

**Loren: yes but I want to let it all go**

**A police officer walked in my room.**

**Police: Loren do you want to press charges **

**Loren: NO**

**Police: do you know who did this**

**Loren: Yes **

**Police: who was it so we can have them arrested? **

**Loren: I don't want them to get arrested I'm fine **

**Police: ok it's your choice**

**Loren: but it was Tyler Rorke**

**Everyone left my room and I fell asleep pretty quickly. **

**_Loren's dream- I was walking down a long hallway and saw Eddie and Chloe again but this time I couldn't stop it I just sat there and watched the guy I loved all over. Chloe I turned around and my father was standing in front of me" all the men in your life betray you. You're not good enough" _**

**EDDIES P.O.V **

**I was sleeping and I heard Loren say no and I woke up in an instant and I saw tears fall from her eyes. I grabbed on to her and tried to wake her up**

**Eddie: Babe wake up its just a dream come back to me. Lo follow my voice come on wake up.**

**When she woke up she was crying and I kissed her forehead she started to cry against my chest.**

**Eddie: Lo what happened? **

**Loren: I had a nightmare I'm fine now.**

**Eddie: Baby if you're not ok tell me I'll do anything to help **

**LORENS P.O.V**

**Loren's thoughts- I couldn't tell Eddie I had a dream about him its. Not like I have to but it would kill him.**

**Loren: I had a nightmare I'm fine now **

**I couldn't believe I lied to him like that but this is the only way he would leave it alone. The fact that it was 10:00 pm I was surprised I fell back to sleep and I woke up at 11:00 am. Eddie was sleeping on a chair holding my hand his head on my bed. Eddie was so cute when he slept I hated having to wake him up. I crashed my lips onto his and his hand went from being connected to my hand to behind my head. **

**Loren: wow **

**Eddie: thank you **

**Loren: for what **

**Eddie: waking me up like that **

**Loren: cute, where's my mom**

**Eddie: she left at like 1:00 am **

**Loren: where's Tyler **

**Eddie: I think in the waiting room do you want me to go get him**

**Loren: please**

**Eddie stood up and he walked out the door and when he returned he was behind Tyler. Since my mother wasn't here I decided I deserved to know the secret **

**Loren: Eddie go home please**

**Eddie: Baby I'm not leaving your side **

**Loren: I'm in good hands go home get some rest.**

**Eddie kissed me and walked out the room.**

**Loren: What is it that my mom doesn't want you to tell me? **

**Tyler: Loren I think your mom should tell you**

**Loren: no you're going to tell me and you're going to tell me now**

**Tyler: …**

**Loren: NOW TYLER**

**Tyler: I'm uhh you're uhh Brother **


	8. Chapter 7

Loren's P.o.v

Loren: You're lying

Tyler: Lo I'm not laying me would never lie to you

Loren: How long did my mom know

I started to tear up the fact that my mom knew this and she never told me made me angry

Tyler: she knew for a year

Loren: I need time to process this

Tyler walked up to me and kissed me on the forehead. He whispered _I will be back I want to build a relationship lo bye. _Tyler walked out the door. My doctor walked in

Doctor: OK Loren let's see if you can still walk

Loren: ok

I started to get out of the hospital bed and began walking pretty slowly the doctor said I made pretty good improvement. Then he left my room. I lay down to fall asleep.

Loren's thoughts- I saw Eddie looking at me and Tyler in my room and he looked shocked when he saw Tyler kiss my forehead and he walked in the room he told me we were done and he left me crying in the hospital. Then my father appeared again" Tyler is never going to protect you from me" he pulled out a knife and cut my arm." LET ME GOOOOO" I screamed. I heard Eddies voice

Eddie: Lo baby wake up. Are you ok. Remember it's just a nightmare I don't want you to believe what's happening open your eyes come on babe. I'm here its Eddie come on wake up please.

My eyes opened quickly I was breathing very heavily I hugged Eddie quickly I cried against him.

Eddie: Lo its ok I'm here

Ian: Hey look who woke up, did I ruin a moment

Ian got me to laugh.

Loren: Not really

Ian handed me a teddy bear

Ian: man I'm not the first few, all well Hope you get better

Loren: awe thank you

I looked around my room and saw multiple things.

Loren: how long was I asleep?

Eddie: A few hours babe you are hurt

Loren's thoughts-He actually hurt me. I need Tyler

Loren: Where is Tyler?

Ian: why do you need that asshole?

Loren: Because that "asshole" is my brother Ian

I saw shock in eddies and Ian's eyes. Tyler walked in the room

Tyler: Are you ok

Loren: How did you know I wasn't ok?

Tyler: I had a feeling are you ok?

Loren: I'm fine but I have to talk to you later.

Tyler: I know


	9. Chapter 8

Eddies p.o.v

_Eddies thoughts- tyler is lorens brother oh my god. i cant believe this i really need sometime to think._

chloe carter walked into the hospital.

Chloe:Eddie did tyler tell you something today

Eddie: Yea but i dont really want to talk to anybody about it especially you

Chloe: Eddie im so sorry i didnt mean to

Eddie: What are you talking about

Tyler: oh Eddie i must have forgotten can we talk in private

tyler told me about chole killing my mom and my world collapsed

Eddie: i hate her can you tell loren i will call her later i have to go

i walk out the hospital and drive to MK hoping i would be able to drown away all my pain in alcohol. i texted my dad then i put the drug in me is you by Falling in Reverse from my phone on and i drive with rage.

Eddies thoughts_- that bitch killed my mom and tried to hook up with me she almost costed me loren and she ruined my life im done with her im not her friend or anything anymore_

I started to sing the song

**Eddie & Ronnie:I felt the darkness as it tried to pull me down,The kind of dark that haunts a hundred year old house, I wrestle with my thoughts I shook the hand of doubt, Running from my past I'm praying feet don't fail me now! I've lost my god damn mind, It happens all the time, I can't believe I'm actually, Meant to be here! Trying to consume, The drug in me is you And I'm so high on misery Can't you see! I've lost Myself You tried to reach me but you just can't help me! So long! Goodbye! You tried to save me it wont work this time! Cause now, I've lost my fucking mind, And there's no fucking time! **  
**I can't believe I'm actually, Meant to be here! Trying to consume, The drug in me is you And I'm so high on misery Can't you see? Can't you see? Can't you see? (I love this song even though im 14)**

As the song ended i thought of Loren her beauty, her smile, her laugh just caused me to calm down a little bit as the next song came on which was Dont mess with Ouija boards i got to MK turned off the falling in reverse and walked in side.

Max: Eddie i got your text are you sure it was Chloe

Eddie: Yes and i need to down a few to get my mind off of things

**LORENS P.O.V**

tyler walked into my room

Tyler: Hey Lo

Loren: Whats up Ty

Tyler: Eddie left he said he will call you

Loren: Why did he leave without saying good bye

Tyler: Turns out chloe killed his mom

Loren: Omg poor eddie

i texted eddie from my phone to see if he was ok then i got a reply almost instantly

From-_EDDIE 3_

_LOOK LOREN I CANT HANDLE THIS SHIT RIGHT NOW IM NOT COMING TO THE HOSPITAL TOMORROW OK BECAUSE IT SUCKS TO BE THERE WITH YOU I DONT EVEN WANT TO BE THERE ANYMORE IM DONE BYE _

My heart breaks and i start to cry

Tyler: Lo what is it

i hand tyler my phone and he gives me a simpathetic look

Loren: tyler i want to be alone right now

Tyler: Lo are you sure

Loren: Yes im sure

tyler walked out and i cried my self to sleep that night


	10. Chapter 9

**EDDIES P.O.V**

In the morning I went to my phone to check my phone to see the time and saw a text from Tyler.

Eddies thoughts-_how did he get my number again well I still had his so this isn't as confusing maybe lo gave it to him_

I clicked view now and read the text out loud

**_From-Tyler:_**

**_Eddie you're an asshole really break up with my sister in a text and not giving her an explanation. You better stay away from her because she cried herself to sleep last night._**

_EDDIES THOUGHTS: what I didn't break up with lo did I oh my god she cried herself to sleep I feel horrible I have to get to the bottom of this_

I checked my messages and saw a text I sent to Loren

**_To-Loren:_**

**_LOOK LOREN I CANT HANDLE THIS SHIT RIGHT NOW IM NOT COMING TO THE HOSPITAL TOMORROW OK BECAUSE IT SUCKS TO BE THERE WITH YOU I DONT EVEN WANT TO BE THERE ANYMORE IM DONE BYE_**

_EDDIES THOUGHTS- No why did I do that man I was so drunk I just ruined my life let alone hers man how could I be that stupid_

I got in my car and drove to the hospital. When I got to the hospital I ran inside and went into Loren's room. I saw Loren looking outside and Tyler next to her sitting down on the chair next to her. Tyler looked at me and stood up Loren looked at Tyler then her eyes transferred to me I saw a tear escape from her right eye and gauze wrapped around her left wrist. Tyler walked over to me and pulled me out the door.

Tyler- you need to leave Loren doesn't want to see you.

Eddie: Just let me explain ok please that is all I ask

Tyler: did you not see her wrist she cut her self because of you.

Eddie: I was drunk I didn't mean to hurt her I never want to please Tyler. I love her.

Loren: Tyler I'll talk to him

Tyler: LO are you sure

Loren: Yes I am Tyler stop being difficult

Loren grabbed my hand and pulled me inside her room.

Loren: Why are you here?

Eddie: To explain Lo

Loren: Don't call me that you lost that privilege

Eddie: Loren I never wanted to hurt you

Loren: well you did and I can't put up with this anymore look

Loren unwrapped her gauze and showed me 6 clean cuts

Eddie: Baby I'm so sorry I never want to make you do that I'll go

Loren: Wait

She pulled me closer and kissed me I kissed her back our kiss was full of so much passion that I could barely could breathe Loren pulled me to the hospital bed. I had to pull away because of the fact that we were at a hospital.

Eddie: Lo stop

Loren: Yeah I forgot

Eddie: I thought that

Loren: I can't be away from you Eddie for too long

I looked at loners neck and saw the necklace I gave her perfectly then I realized when I walked in the room before this when Tyler was also in the room she was holding something on her neck.

Loren: Did you know I can get out today I'm just waiting for my mom.

Eddie: Really? That is good

Loren: Yeah but there is one problem

Eddie: What is that

Loren: As soon as she picks me up I have to be at my house all alone

Eddie: Oh really

I leaned over her she put her arms around my neck

Loren: Do you want to spend the day at my house.

I kissed her as a response. Loren guided her hand down to start to unbutton my shirt.

Eddies thoughts-_I really need to learn how to wear more shirts without buttons._

LORENS P.O.V

I pushed Eddie away to tease him. I know I'm confusing him and that is what I like to do

Loren: Can you hand me my IPod

Eddie: Sure

I look through my playlist and I ask Eddie has he heard of the band blood on the dance floor **(YES I LIKE THEM TO IM 14 FOR CRYING OUT LOUD SO DON'T HAVE PROBLEMS KK THANKS) **

Eddie: No I don't think I have beautiful.

I put their song Death to your heart and I start to sing the lyrics

**_Loren,Dahvie,and Jayy Von:_** **_I got this gun, To your head, I've got, Blood, On these hands...I'll be your eternal never-ending, I'll be the end of your beginning. I'm the battle to your every, War ,I'm the first rip for, Everything torn. I've got no room in this Heart,Gonna tear you apart...Death To Your Heart! And I'll rip it apart. You've come undone; You're the weakest one...Death To Your Heart! And I'll rip it apart..(Rip it apart!)You've come undone; You're the weakest one...(You're the weakest one!)Infected with,Deception;Destruction is my,Obsession..I'll feed off your, Sweet suffering. Your confession is my, Sweet crime. You've filled me up with your lies. Thought I knew you, Deep inside. So when I take this razor to your neck, I'll cut out all your fucking regrets! I've got no room in this Heart,Gonna tear you apart...Death To Your Heart! And I'll rip it apart. You've come undone; you're the weakest one...Death to Your Heart! And I'll rip it apart... (Rip it apart!)You've come undone; you're the weakest one... (You're the weakest one!)I'm tearing apart, what is left, your blood; I wasn't I taste. Here I am, in the flesh. Look your killer, in the , HeHeHe what a pretty little sight: Now you're gone, it's too late; we will never be the same... (Rip it Apart!)(You're the weakest one!)Death, To Your little, Precious, Heart...This is the scene, Where you depart. No one will hear, your final words; I'm a life taker; I'm a Heart breaker...Death to Your Heart! And I'll rip it apart. You've come undone; you're the weakest one...Death to Your Heart! And I'll rip it apart (Rip it apart!)You've come undone; you're the weakest one (You're the weakest one!) _**

Eddie: Wow that song is interesting

My mom walked into my room

Nora: Ok Lo lets go


	11. Chapter 10

**EDDIES p.o.v**

When we got to Loren's house Nora said she had to return to work so me and Loren were left alone in her house. Loren was on Skype with Melissa so I was bored basically. Loren got up to go to the bathroom and I sat down and started to talk to Melissa.

Mel: hey Eddie am I cockblocking

Eddie: yeah haha no but seriously can I ask you something

Mel:sure shoot

Eddie: you know how I feel about Loren

Mel: yes

Eddie:I need to know if I should give her a promise ring because we will be going out for a six months tomorrow

Mel: you definitely should give her a promise ring but wait didnt you get her a necklace with your name on it already

Eddie: yes and that was a good 100 dollars to spend but that was for her giving me her virginity

Mel: ok and the ring is for the six months right

Eddie: yes

Mel: do it give her the ring

Eddie: thanks Mel your a great help

Loren walked back into the room with tea. She saw me sitting at her desk talkin to Mel so she sat on my lap.

Loren: sorry Mel Eddie isnt in service any more

She closed her laptop.

Eddie: why did you do that

Loren: because your hot duh

Eddie: and your point is

Loren: I want you duh babe don't be so slow

Eddie: oh really

She turned her body so she was stratling me

Loren: really

She leaned over and whispered in my ear

Loren: I need you inside me baby

Eddie: I'd be happy to be but um you should get off of me though cause I find that a bed is more comfortable

Loren: you sure you can have me right here sexy

EDDIES THOUGHTS- oh my god I can't handle this I want to but I shouldn't she jut got out of the hospital it wouldn't be right then again she is begging me and now she is nibbling on my ear damn it

Eddie: the things you do to me

Loren: i can do a lot more

Eddie: I can tell

I kissed her hard she bit my lip and that was it I was turned on and I needed her now and atleast she wanted me to. I ripped her clothes off and she pulled mine off as well. She begged me to show her a good time and I couldn't say no.

LORENS p.o.v

Me and Eddie just finished our second time together and I was weak after. Eddie kissed me passionately before leaving to go take a shower. I needed to tease him . I walked into the shower with him.

Eddie: lo couldn't stay away could you

Loren: of course I couldn't

I grabbed the soap and started to rub his chest. Eddie watched me and smiled obviously amused. I kissed his lips and he dove his tounge in my mouth. We were fighting for dominance . Eddie picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pinned me to the wall.

Loren: I love you

Eddie: I love you too baby

Loren: I want you

Eddie: so you want round two

Loren: shut up

Eddie kissed my neck and brought me to my bed I can honestly say I loved every second of round two.

Eddie: so do you want me sleep here tonight

Loren: yes I do

I was just finishing writing in my diary when he asked me if I wanted him to stay over.

_Dear diary,_

_I think I'm falling in love with Eddie he is just perfect other than the facted that he cheated on me but I love him more and more he fights for me to stay but does he feel the same way._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Loren Tate _

That night I fell asleep wrapped up in eddies arms.


	12. Chapter 11: Promise ring delemma

Loren's p.o.v

I woke up at 7:00 am to get ready for school I lifted eddies arm and climbed out of the bed I pulled his shirt off of me and I put on a towel so I could take a shower. Before I went to the bathroom to take a shower I heard Eddie grumble

Eddie: babe where are you going

Loren: to shower

Eddie: why

Loren: I still have to go to school remember I am 18

Eddie: I forgot beautiful

I got out of the shower and Eddie was gone I went out front and saw his car gone. I got in my car and listened to the radio.

**_LORENS THOUGHTS- hmmm he must have went to see Jake or maybe Chloe man I can't keep thinking he is going to cheat on me again. But what if he does I couldn't take that again. He knows that I wouldn't be with him if he cheated again but what if he cheats and doesn't tell me. Nah he loves me or that is what he says I'll talk to him about it later._**

**EDDIES P.O.V **

I woke up and saw Loren going into the shower I use that as my chance to read her diary she never tells me what she is thinking so I wanted to find out. I turned to the page that she was writing in last night it wasn't that hard to find because after Loren cut herself the doctor gave her the diary and told her to write in it. So I flipped to the page and read what she wrote.

_Dear diary,_

_I think I'm falling in love with Eddie he is just perfect other than the fact that he cheated on me but I love him more and more he fights for me to stay but does he feel the same way._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Loren Tate_

EDDIES THOUGHTS- _I can't believe she thinks I don't feel the same way as she feels but I need to get the promise ring so I can give it to her before she goes to school. _

I left her house at 7:15 am hoping I can get to her house before she leaves at 8:00. I got to my penthouse and grabbed the promise ring and dashed out the door. I got to Loren's house and saw that her car wasn't at the house anymore so I went to her school. I saw Loren with Mel they were laughing about something Adam must have said then Mel saw me and she tapped Loren's shoulder and she pointed at me. Loren's face lit up and she walked over to me and she kissed me as a reaction I pulled her waist closer to mine.

Eddie: BABE I saw you a few minutes ago

Loren: I know but you left without saying bye

A girl came up to me and asked if she could borrow Loren really quick.

Eddie: sure I have to go anyway oh here Lo

I handed her a box and a letter.

Loren: wait your leaving

Eddie: yeah I love you bye

I kissed her and left quickly.

LORENS P.O.V

I opened the box Eddie gave me and saw a promise ring I couldn't help but smile. I saw Mel smiling behind me. I wonder what the letter says.


	13. Chapter 12: Get out of my face

**LOREN'S P.O.V**

I unfolded and read the letter to myself in 7th period

_Lo, MARCH 14, 2012_

_Your my life I love you with all my heart I am giving you this promise ring even though I messed up I love you I want you to know a million times that we are always going to be together even if I have to fight for you I don't care how much I have to spend I'll give you anything you want. If you are hurt I'll be there I don't care if you hate me because I won't stop loving you I'm in love with you more than I ever have. I never want to lose you at all and I won't give up on you at all. YOU WILL ALWAYS BE IN MY HEART_

_SINCERELY,_

_EDDIE DURAN3_

I read the last sentence and walked to my locker with Mel. I opened my locker and saw about 20 pictures of me and Eddie with Melissa and Adam. I grabbed a thumbtack and hung up the letter and I put it next to a picture of me and Eddie in a photo booth. I put the ring on my finger on the right hand so people don't think I'm engaged and walked to my last class with Mel when we got to class a new girl came up to us. Luckily it was gym

Mel: omg I can't believe Eddie gave you a promise ring well I can it was my idea to go through with it but still oh yeah Lo this is Sky

Sky: hey you're Loren Tate

Loren: yes I am nice to meet you

Sky: sorry but can I have your autograph.

Loren: sure no problem

She looked at my neck and freaked.

Sky: omg you're wearing a necklace that has Eddie Duran's name on it.

**_LORENS THOUGHTS- wow she is late wait the only people that know about me and Eddie are the school. Why doesn't he want to come out to the public yet anyway. All well that must be the last thing he wants to think about._**

Loren: yeah me and him are dating

Sky: really that is so cool.

Adrianna: Loren can I talk to you

Loren: sure aid what do you need

I felt like I had to be nice to Adrianna because her dad died, Phil's in jail, and she is pregnant.

Adrianna: can I stay at your house tonight

Loren: sure why

Adrianna: Phil is getting out today

Loren: OMG of course you can stay as long as you need

Adrianna: thank you can you give me a ride after school please

Loren: sure

Adrianna: thank you so much

Loren: but we will have to go to my brother's house and eddies house thought after school but I'll bring you to my house right after

Adrianna: its fine

The bell rang and I went outside and waited for Adrianna by my car. My phone started to ring I looked at the caller I.D it said **_EDDIE3 _**

Loren: hey babe

Eddie: what's up baby

Loren: nothing waiting for my friend so me and her could hang out

Eddie: I thought that you were going to hang out with me today

Loren: yeah I am I'm bringing Tyler to distract my friend so that we could hang out

Eddie: Great

Loren: stop with the sarcasm

Eddie: fine see you in a bit I love you

Loren: Love you too thanks for the ring also

Eddie: no problem bye

Loren: bye

Adrianna walked up to my car and I hugged her and we got in. when I got to Tyler's house he opened the door and Tyler was standing with a man Adrianna looked confused. The man turned around I looked at Tyler with disbelief. Tyler told my dad in sign language

Tyler: Dad this is Loren

Dad: Hi Loren it's nice to see you grown up

I was so angry I signed back to Tyler and my dad

Loren: What the hell Tyler I am going to….

Adrianna interrupted

Adrianna: I'll wait in the car

Loren: Tyler go with her

Tyler: no dad was going to stay any way we can go

Loren: ok then let's go

Tyler: really sorry lo

Loren: its fine let's just go when did I learn sign language

Tyler: dad taught you when you were 2

Loren: oh by the way this is Adrianna

Tyler: nice to meet you

Adrianna: omg your Tyler rorke how are related

Tyler: Loren's my sister

Loren: yeah now be quiet

When we got to eddies penthouse Jeffery told us to go up. Eddie opened the door and kissed me

Tyler: get a room

Loren: shut up Tyler

Adrianna: I'm lost

Eddie: nice to meet you Adrianna

Loren: how

Eddie: Mel told me

Adrianna: Hi

Chloe came down the hall and noticed Adrianna

Chloe: hey Loren, Tyler, Eddie and Adrianna what are you doing here

Loren: you know Adrianna

Chloe: she helped me before sort of she tried to frame you for a crime Loren

Adrianna: get out of here Chloe your nothing and that was all you remember I have don't have time for that crap

Chloe: yea I see that you became trash

Chloe pushed Adrianna

Loren: oh hell no back off Chloe

Eddie: Adrianna go inside Tyler take her with you

Adrianna: NO

Chloe pushed me and I stumble on to Tyler and I pushed him back and I punched Chloe in the face she stumbled backwards. She grabbed my hair and we fell to the floor.


	14. Chapter 13: Easy Rocky

**EDDIES p.o.v**

I saw Loren and Chloe fall to the floor fists flying. Loren landed on chloe and she swag pretty hard at her face Chloe managed to grab Loren's hair and pull her off of her. I grabbed Loren and Tyler grabbed Chloe. Loren tried to pull away from my grip but I picked her up and brought her inside.

Eddie: whoa whoa easy there rocky

Loren: not funny

Eddie:lo chill damn your face is red

I slightly grasped her cheek and saw it was red and hot. She looked at me and smiled. I looked in her eyes and she started to lean into my face we were 1 inch from our lips meeting when Tyler walked into the room and Loren pulled away.

Tyler: lo Adrianna wants to get out of here can I take her to your place in your car.

Loren: sure go ahead Ty it's fine

She threw him the keys and he left. She looked at me with hopeful eyes. I stood up to go get her an ice pack. I walked into the kitchen and she followed she turned me around and she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into an embracing hug then I grabbed the ice pack and put it on her back she jerked

Loren: Eddie why did you do that

Eddie: I don't know it was funny babe

Loren: no it wasn't

Eddie: yes it was

Loren: no it wasn't

Eddie: babe do you want to have this argument right now

Loren: no

Eddie: ok then come here

I pulled her closer so I can put the ice pack on her cheek she looked into my eyes

Loren: why do you do that

Eddie: do what

Loren: look at me like that

Eddie: because I love you

Loren: oh yeah thank you so much baby

Eddie: no problem

Loren kissed me and I pulled her to the couch we sat down kissing passionately before She decided to show me a song. she sat down and started to play and sing

Loren: Tonight your mine completely

You give your love so sweetly,

Quizas no se si deba preguntar

Will you still love me tomorrow

Si esto es amor del bueno

O es solo un sueno pasajero

O si es real el fuego en tu mirada

Will you still love me tomorrow

Ven dimelo

Y ya no preguntare

Si me amaras manana

Tonight with words unspoken

You say that I'm the only one, the only one

Mi Corazon no responde

Si lo enganas y le causas dolor

I'd like to know that your love,

Is love I can be sure of,

Ven dimelo y ya no preguntare

Si me amaras manana

Will you still love me tomorrow

Si me amaras manana

Your Grace

Will you still love me tomorrow ( you should look up that song will you still love me tommorow by Leslie grace)

Eddie: babe there's a lot of awesome qualities of tha song especially how it's bilingual

Loren: you helped me

Eddie: how

Loren: you were my insparation

Eddie: thank you for telling me that babe I love you

She kissed me and headed for the door

Loren: can you drop me off at my house Tyler took my car

Eddie: sure lets go

When when we got to Loren's house she kissed me goodbye And I drove off.

LOREN'S p.o.v

I walked into my house and couldn't believe what I saw


	15. Chapter 14: Bands Perform

**Loren's p.o.v**

I saw Tyler and Adrianna making out on my couch

Loren: eww ok now bye

I grabbed him by his shirt and threw him out the door. I turned towards an embarrassed Adrianna

Loren: what happened to Phil

Adrianna: I know that me and Phil are still together but he might hate me for turning him in

Loren: and Adrianna it's no excuse you have to tell him you kissed Tyler

Adrianna: Yeah I know but I don't want to lose Phil

Loren: Aid I know it's going to suck trust me I walked in on Eddie cheating on me

Adrianna: you did ? omg why are still with him

Loren: Because I love him I forgave him and on a day to day basis we work on trusting each other

Adrianna: if I was you I would have used that epic right hook of yours on his face

Loren: I slapped him

Adrianna: I'm happy I never pushed you into hitting me like that did you see Chloe's face at the end of that fight she had a swollen lip and you walk away with a few extensions missing and a red cheek Lo you messed her up

Loren: Don't tell Melissa she is going to freak that she didn't get it on film

Adrianna: that's why I did

Loren: let me see it

Adrianna pulled out her phone and clicked on the video.

**_LORENS THOUGHTS- DAMN I REALLY DID THAT I FEEL HORRIBLE SORT OF OK NOT AT ALL SHE DESERVED THAT WITH HER TRYING TO BREAK ME AND EDDIE UP, AND HER CALLING ADRIANNA TRASH, AND HER PLAYING WITH TYLERS HEART. SHE REALLY DESERVED IT._**

Adrianna: Lo didn't you hear me

Loren: what did you say

Adrianna: of course you didn't

Loren: what is it

Adrianna: who is Ryan

Loren: Oh he is in my band why?

Adrianna: because he said he wanted to know if you two were still on tonight

I grabbed my phone from Adrianna and read the text out loud

_From: Ryan_

_Hey Lo we still on tonight?_

I replied and Adrianna went to take a shower

_To: Ryan _

_Yes remember bring the camera so we can record for practice_

_From: Ryan_

_Yeah I got some sick lyrics for those beats_

_To: Ryan_

_Ok make sure there good not like the ones that Drew and Ash tried to show me you know those perverted lyrics_

_From: Ryan_

_Lol I know those were funny where are we playing tonight_

_To: Ryan_

_The MK club you know Max Duran's club_

_From: Ryan_

_How did you book us there_

_To: Ryan_

_I know max Duran _

_From: Ryan_

_Yea right but I'll meet you there ok remember at 7:00_

_To: Ryan_

_Ok bye_

When Adrianna got out of the shower it was 6:30 so she got dressed into an outfit that was nice for MK. I wore a Black Crop top that said: **_Falling in reverse the drug in me is you._** My pants were Black and grey with holes and I put on biker boots along with The necklace and ring Eddie gave me my makeup was black and grey. When me and Adrianna got to MK it was 6:50 so I looked around to find my band. When I found Max he walked over to me

Max: Wow Loren you look great

Loren: thanks max are you sure that my band can play our songs today it's kind of a rock band

Max: Loren its fine and who is this

Loren: this is Adrianna Masters

Max: OH it's nice to finally meet you

I felt hands on my waist and I jumped. I turned around to see who it was then I saw it was Eddie.

Eddie: hey beautiful

Loren: you scared me asshole

Eddie: Ha-ha it was funny

Loren: No it wasn't babe

Just then Ian walked over to me

Ian: Hey Lo

Loren: what's up and what are you doing here

Ian: you can't perform without a photographer to post pictures on your fan page

Loren: thank you

I saw Ryan, Drew, and Ashley( Ash) they walked over to me

Ryan: hey lo

Drew: what's up lo

Ash: HI lo

Loren: hey guys umm this is Eddie, Ian, Max , and Adrianna

Ryan: your Max Duran

Max: yeah I am

Drew: you're like a legend

Max: Thank you

Ash: Eddie your music is great

Eddie: thanks

Ash: no problem

Ian: Lo where do you want me to take pictures from

Loren: Right on stage Ian

Ash: who is he

Loren: He is my photographer nah he's eddies best friend

Ash whispered in my ear Ash: Are you and Eddie dating

Loren: yes but don't tell anyone

Ash: no problem any way lets go perform Dear Maria count me in first.

We got on stage and drew went to the mic

**_DREW:I got your picture_**

**_I'm coming with you_**

**_Dear Maria, count me in_**

**_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle_**

**_And I'm the pen_**

**_When the lights go off_**

**_I wanna watch the way you_**

**_Take the stage by storm_**

**_The way you wrap those boys around your finger_**

**_Go on and play the leader_**

**_'Cause you know it's what you're good at_**

**_The low road for the fast track_**

**_Make every second last_**

**_'Cause I got your picture_**

**_I'm coming with you_**

**_Dear Maria, count me in_**

**_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle_**

**_And I'm the pen_**

**_Make it count when I'm the one_**

**_Who's selling you out_**

**_'Cause it feels like stealing hearts_**

**_Calling your name from the crowd_**

**_Then in the field you'll be the show girl of the home team_**

**_I'll be the narrator_**

**_Telling another tale of the American dream_**

**_I see your name in lights_**

**_We can make you a star_**

**_Girl, we'll take the world by storm_**

**_It isn't that hard_**

**_'Cause I got your picture_**

**_I'm coming with you_**

**_Dear Maria, count me in_**

**_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle_**

**_And I'm the pen_**

**_Make it count when I'm the one_**

**_Who's selling you out_**

**_'Cause it feels like stealing hearts_**

**_Calling your name from the crowd_**

**_Whoa..._**

**_Ha-ha_**

**_Take a breath, don't it sound so easy_**

**_Never had a doubt_**

**_Now I'm going crazy watching from the floor_**

**_Take a breath and let the rest come easy_**

**_Never settle down_**

**_'Cause the cash flow leaves me always wanting more_**

**_'Cause I got your picture_**

**_I'm coming with you_**

**_Dear Maria, count me in_**

**_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle_**

**_And I'm the pen_**

**_Make it count when I'm the one_**

**_Who's selling you out_**

**_'Cause it feels like stealing hearts_**

**_Calling your name from the crowd_**

**_'Cause I got your picture_**

**_I'm coming with you_**

**_Dear Maria, count me in_**

**_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle_**

Eddie: Lo you guys were great

I pulled him into a passionate kiss.


	16. Chapter 15: accidents

**Loren's p.o.v**

I pulled away and told Adrianna she can take my car anywhere. I grabbed eddies hand and we went out to his car. He grabbed me by the waist while we were walking out of MK a little girl walked up to Eddie. He bent over so he was facing her. She whispered into his ear, he smiled and pointed at me then he stood up and the little girl looked at me. She held out a little book

Girl: Can I have your autograph please

Loren: aw sure (_I bent over and took the book she placed in front of me)_ and what is your name

Girl: Melissa Garcia

Loren: really my best friend name is Melissa but she isn't as pretty as her

Melissa: thank you I really like your songs they help me

Loren: what's wrong

Melissa: My mommy and daddy are gone I have no one

Loren: you know what I know just the person to take care of you

Melissa: really

Loren: yea do you want to go to see her

Melissa: yes please

I stood up after signing her autograph and I asked Eddie to take me to my place. When we got to my house Adrianna was there and so was my mom. I grabbed the little girls hand and we walked inside. My mom looked at me and Eddie with confused eyes Eddie just shrugged

Loren: mom this is Melissa

Nora: Hi it's nice to meet you

Loren: She needs you to take care of her

Nora: Loren I don't know

Loren: Melissa tell her what happened

Melissa: My mommy and daddy are gone

Nora: how old are you

Melissa: I'm 4

Nora: ok so Melissa why don't we get you cleaned up and are you hungry Lo she doesn't have any clothes

Loren: I think I have some from when I was little Eddie come with me

Eddie: sure

My mom walked Melissa to the bathroom to give her a bath while me and Eddie went into my room to look for clothes from when I was 4. After about 45 minutes of searching I found a whole bag of clothes.

Eddie: Lo did you find anything

Loren: Yea bring these to my mom so we can get out of here

Eddie grabbed the bag and went to the bathroom. When he came back to my room I was laying on my bed. He walked over and laid down with me.

Eddie: Lo you want to get out of here because Tyler came and picked up Adrianna.

Loren: Yea lets go

I grabbed Eddies hand and told my mom I'm sleeping at Eddies tonight. When we got to Eddies penthouse we walked to his couch and fell asleep. In the morning Eddie wasn't there when I woke up so I went on his laptop and saw an IM from Chloe it read

**_CHLOE: IM OK NOW THANKS FOR ASKING YOUR RIGHT LOREN WAS OUT OF LINE._**

Eddie walked in and I closed his laptop quickly.

Eddie: hey babe

Loren: hi

Eddie: Lo you ok

Loren: I'm fine oh by the way Chloe messaged you back

Eddie: you went on my laptop(_he said extremely rudely) _I thought you trusted me

Loren: Yea I guess I was out of line again

Eddie: Really you read my IMs what happened to trusting me

Loren: I do trust you

Eddie: obviously you don't

Loren: well I'm sorry (_I grabbed my jacket ) _

I walked in front of Eddie's penthouse door Eddie turned around

Eddie: Get out now_(he moved his hand so he was point out the door but he hitting me)_

My head jerked back. Eddie didn't even apologizing to me. I started to tear up

Loren: Bye

Eddie: I see you later

Eddie said so harshly and my face was throbbing

Loren: I Don't think so

Eddie: Lo…._(I walked out of the door)_

**EDDIES P.O.V**

**_EDDIES THOUGHTS-I knew I hit Loren accidently in the face and felt horribly when she was about to walk out of the door I was going to apologize and tell her it was sorry and she walked out the door man I hate myself she must hate me this sucks I just ruined my relationship with the best girl in the world. I need to find some way to apologize._**

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed her number.


	17. Chapter 16 running away

**_A/N thank you everyone i love all your reviews if you have a twitter can you please follow me my name is rynervixen you can tweet me any ideas you have and i will incorperate them into the story you can also email me santosd8235 _**

Eddie's p.o.v

Loren's phone kept ringing until it went to voice mail

Loren on voicemail: hey it's Loren cant get to the phone right now leave a message at the beep love ya bye

Eddie: lo answer your phone come on I need to talk to you

I hung up and went onto twitter and tweeted her as well

Love_to_loveyou Lo I'm sorry I made a mistake I'm an idiot please talk to me

_**Eddies thoughts- must really hate me right now and I can't blame her I hit her accidentally but she might think I did it on purpose and break up with me and I don't want that to happen to me again I'm not losing her again I will fight for her **_

I logged onto my facebook and clicked messages I typed new message and typed lo a message

Dark heart rocker(Eddie) to Loren Tate: Babe come on you can't ignore me forever if your going to break up with me then do it face to face so at least i can see you

Then I grabbed my car keys and went to MK to talk to pops

Eddie: Pops you home

Max: Eddie what's wrong we're you crying

Eddie: thats not important is Nora here

Max: no she and little melissa left after she got a distress call from Loren

Eddie: damn thanks pops

I yelled while running out of the club. I got into my car and went back to my place I packed a bag and went back to my car.

**_Eddies thoughts- maybe I need to go to a place where I can think first I'm going to Loren and my spot then I'm going to the bungalo_**w.

When I got to the spot I saw a broken heart drawn into the ground which meant loren came here before she went to her house. I carved I'm sorry in the tree and went back to my car when i got on the highway I went to Ojai to visit some old friends. I knocked on the door and Lia opened the door surprised

Lia- hey

Eddie- hey how have you and Jeremy been

Lia- good Jeremy is at the store but you can stay for a while

Eddie- nah I'm good I just came to see you

Lia pulled me into a hug

Lia- I missed you jackass

Eddie- I missed you too but I gotta go

Lia- your not on the run again

Eddie- no I'm Going to my dads beach house for a few days to think

Lia- well bye and I'll tell Jeremy you came by oh before I forget we got cell phones here's mine and Jeremy's numbers text or call anytime

Eddie- i will bye

When I got back on the road I headed toward the bungalow to think my dad started to call

Eddie: what do you need pops

Max: you need to get to MK because Big Melissa is on a rampage

Eddie: tell her to go to the bungalow to kill me give her and her only the info on where I'm going ok

Max: Ok Eddie be safe

Eddie: of course bye

When I walked into the bungalow I got a text from Melissa

From: Mel's

Hey can I tell loren where you are because she is freaking out because she went back to your place and you had a few bags packed

To: Mel's

No please if your going to come Loren can't know where I am ok I need to think and get away from Her ok promise me Mel

From: Mel's

I promise I'm on my way

I got another text but this time from Loren

from: Loren :-*

Really? Running away from your problems not dealing with them your just like my dad

To: Loren :-*

Wow I can't believe you would compare me to him I left so I can think damn don't be a bitch because your the one that waked out lwaked out when I was going to apologize so get off my Back

LORENs p.o.v

I saw the last text Eddie and my heart broke even more I showed Mel the text she gave me a sim pathetic look and she breathed hard

Mel: I know where Eddie is

Loren- like it matters he hates me for leaving I want him back

Melissa- he is at his dads bungalow go there he is expecting me but your the one that has to talk to him

Loren- thanks mel

I grabbed my car keys and left


	18. Chapter 17

**Lorens p.o.v**

When I got to the bungalow I saw Eddies car. I knew he wasnt going to open the door for me so I decided to his car alarm go off. I bent over and picked up a rock

Loren's thoughts- I hope this works

I threw the rock and the alarm went off I ran toward the car and sat on the hood. Eddie came outside with his keys and turned off the car and turned around to walk back in. When he was walking back into the bungalow he stopped turned around and wiped his eyes.

Eddie: loren what are you doing here (he said tiredly)

Loren: I wanted to apologize

Eddie: a phone call would have done it you know

I looked into his eyes and I saw his face was red and puffy like he had been crying

Loren: oh I'll go

Eddies p.o.v

Loren turned around and started to walk to her car. I chased after her and stopped her when she was about to get into her car I pulled her close to me and closed the car door

Eddie: you drove all the way here again just spend the night and you can leave in the morning

Loren: ok I'm gonna sleep in my car

Eddie: no your sleeping in the room I'm sleeping on the couch

Loren: I couldn't ask you to do that

Eddie: I always sleep on the couch here

Loren: not that.

Eddie: then what Loren I'm trying to be a good friend here

Loren: and you are a good friend

Eddies thoughts- wait a second did I just get friendzoned by the love of my life

LOREN'S p.o.v

Loren's thoughts- ugh I'm just a friend to him now man I knew I shouldnt have sent that text and now I'm friendzoned this sucks

I slept in eddies parents room and left before he woke up when I got home I logged on to my Facebook and changed my relationship status to single and changes my profile picture from me and Eddie to just me and Mel. a few days passed and I haven't heard from Eddie so I grabbed my phone and called jake

Jake: Loren Tate just the girl I needed to call

Loren: hey how's Eddie

Jake: oh you didn't hear the news

Loren: no

Jake: I hate to tell you this

Loren: what

Jake: eddies been in an accident

Loren: What how long ago

Jake: It happened the day before yesterday he wanted me to tell you to go to the hospital

Loren: is that where you are Right now

Jake: yea Kelly will pick you up

Loren: ok see you soon

When I got to the hospital I walked outside of eddies room not ready to go in I hear Eddie and jake arguing

Eddie: why would you tell Loren

Jake: because dude she loves you don't you see that why are you so difficult you miss her all you ever do is think about her and all the girls that flirt with you aren't good enough if there not Loren so I decided that she needed to know

Eddie: I'm the last thing she thinks about now can you just check my email and then leave

I decide to send email Eddie a music video of me singing my new song with adrianna.

Eddies p.o.v

Jake- yo Eduardo you got to see this it's from loren

Eddie- fine let me see

I grabbed my laptop from jake with my good hand because my other one is broken and saw loren and Adrianna singing a new song from Loren with a music video

Adrianna:Ooh, oh, ooh, oh

Sweet love, yeah I didn't mean it When I said I didn't love you, so I should have held on tight I never shoulda let you go I didn't know nothing I was stupid, I was foolish I was lying to myself I could not fathom that I would ever Be without your love Never imagined I'd be Sitting here beside myself Cause I didn't know you Cause I didn't know me But I thought I knew everything I never felt The feeling that I'm feeling Now that I don't hear your voice Or have your touch and kiss your lips Cause I don't have a choice Oh, what I wouldn't give To have you lying by my side Right here, ?

Loren & Adrianna:cause baby When you left I lost a part of me It's still so hard to believe Come back baby, please Cause we belong together

Adrianna:Who else am I gon' lean on

When times get rough?bWho's gonna talk to me on the phone Till the sun comes up?Who's gonna take your place There ain't nobody better Oh, baby baby, we belong together

I can't sleep at night When you are on my mind Bobby Womack's on the radio Saying to me

Loren:"If you think you're lonely now"

Adrianna:Wait a minute This is too deep (Too deep) I gotta change the station So I turn the dial Trying to catch a break And then I hear Babyface "I only think of you" And it's breaking my heart I'm trying to keep it together But I'm falling apart I'm feeling all out of my element I'm throwing things, crying Trying to figure out Where the hell I went wrong The pain reflected in this song It ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside

I need you, need you back in my life, baby When you left I lost a part of me

And it's still so hard to believe Come back baby, please Cause we belong together Who else am I gon' lean on

When times get rough? Who's gonna talk to me on the phone Till the sun comes up? Who's gonna take your place? There ain't nobody better

Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby

Loren:When you left I lost a part of me! It's still so hard to believe!

Come back baby, please! Cause we belong together! Who am I gonna lean on When times get rough!

Who's gonna talk to me Till the sun comes up! Who's gonna take your place! There ain't nobody better!

Oh baby, baby! We belong together!


	19. Chapter 18 forgiveness

**Eddies P.o.v**

**_Eddies thoughts- I miss her so much. I hope she actually comes here to see me._**

Eddie: Jake is Loren here yet

Jake: I can go check

Eddie: please

Jake walked out the door and a few seconds later Loren walked in with tears in her eyes she sat down next to me

Eddie: Hey (I said in a comforting voice)

Loren: Hey how are you

Eddie: I'm ok sort of

Loren: I know this isn't the time but ….

Loren & Eddie: I miss you

Loren smiled I pushed her hair behind her ear

Eddie: I love you

Loren: (crying) I love you too

Eddie: hey why are you crying

Loren looked up at me

Loren: Why. Your hurt

Eddie: no I'm fine Lo I promise

I grabbed Loren's hand and pulled her closer to me

**_Eddies thoughts- should I kiss her no, yes, maybe ugh this is hard to do_**

**Loren's p.o.v**

**_Loren's thoughts- Kiss me please kiss me know what ill kiss you_**

I stood up and kissed eddies lips so passionately hoping he will kiss me back. I put my hand behind his head to deepen the kiss when I felt his tongue on my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to allow his tongue access when I heard Jake

Jake: Eduardo are you ….. sorry

I pulled away and sat down and saw Jake walk out of the room.

Eddie: why did you stop babe

Loren: Jake walked in

Eddie: so

Loren: I got to go

Eddie: no stay please I'm getting out today anyway

Loren: what happened anyway

Eddie: I don't remember really other than I was driving home and everything went black

Loren: awe that sucks

Eddie: Baby are you ok

Loren: I'm fine

Eddie: I know when your lying oh how's Little Mel

Loren: she's good she has been adopted by a good family I see her day to day

Eddie: cool I want to see her

Loren: she wants to see you to

I leaned over and hugged Eddie. He held me for a long time I never wanted to let go but the doctor came in and told Eddie he can get out of here. I walked with him out of the hospital Jake drove me and Eddie to my house and left.

Eddie: babe I liked that video you sent me

Loren: really it was Adrianna's idea to send it.

Eddie: well thank Adrianna for me

I walked to eddie and Kissed him for a while and we wrote a song together.


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE POSITIVE REVIEWS I THINK ITS GREAT I ALSO LOVE THE FANFICTION DOWN TO EARTH YOU GUYS SHOULD CHECK IT OUT ITS REALLY GOOD ANY WAY LETS GET ON TO THE STORY RIGHT! ILY!*************************************************************

EDDIES P.O.V

when me and loren got to the recording studio to record her new song which she wont tell be what it is about. Loren walked in front of me like always I grabbed her by her waist while we walked into the recording studio we saw Chloe standing there with Dylan Boyd. They were hand in hand Loren looked at me when Dylan smiled at her. Chloe walked up to us.

Eddies thoughts-ugghh here we go again she is going to try to ruin me and Loren. I hate this bitch I wish she would disappear ok Calm down Eddie.

Chloe: Eddie i didnt know you were babysitting

Loren: Look bitch i pounded your ass out once i can do it again.

Loren started to tense up so i kissed her neck and she calmed down

Chloe: haha listen sweet heart ...

Loren: what your going to overdose again

Chloe turned red and teary. Dylan grabbed Chloe and looked at Loren.

Dylan: dont talk shit a bout my girl you slut

Eddie: Dylan get out of here and dont talk about her like that

Dylan: what she is a hoe

Eddies thoughts- i am going to kill this guy

I clenched my fist and swang at his face Dylan was dropped and when he got up he ran out. I turned toward Loren and she was upset. I kissed her head and Chloe Left.

Loren: babe thanks for doing that for me.

Eddie: Baby(i cupped her face in my hands) ill do anything for you. lets go record that song.

LORENS P.O.V

When me and Eddie met up with Jake and kelly. Kelly told me that she had a suprise for me in the booth when i walked in i saw Rihanna. I froze in shock with a smile on my face.

Rihanna: Hey you must be Loren Tate

Loren: Hi um not that im not excited but why are you here

Rihanna: i want to record a song with you

Loren: Cool what song

Rihanna: Unfaithful see this how its going to be we will be talking about not wanting to cheat or hurt a guy and things like that

Loren: ok lets get to the mics

The Piano starts to play

Rihanna:Story of my life

Searching for the right

But it keeps avoiding me

Sorrow in my soul

Cause it seems that wrong

Really loves my company

He's more than a man

And this is more than love

The reason that the sky is blue

The clouds are rolling in

Because I'm gone again

And to him I just can't be true

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful

And it kills him inside

To know that I am happy with some other guy

I can see him dying

Loren:I don't wanna do this anymore

I don't wanna be the reason why

Everytime I walk out the door

I see him die a little more inside

I don't wanna hurt him anymore

I don't wanna take away his life

I don't wanna be...

A murderer

Rihanna:I feel it in the air

As I'm doing my hair

Preparing for another date

A kiss upon my cheek

As he reluctantly

Asks if I'm gonna be out late

I say I won't be long

Just hanging with the girls

A lie I didn't have to tell

Because we both know

Where I'm about to go

And we know it very well

Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful

And it kills him inside

To know that I am happy with some other guy

I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore

I don't wanna be the reason why

Everytime I walk out the door

I see him die a little more inside

I don't wanna hurt him anymore

I don't wanna take away his life

I don't wanna be...

A murderer

Loren:Our love, his trust

I might as well take a gun and put it to his head

Get it over with

I don't wanna do this

Anymore

Uh

Anymore (anymore)

I don't wanna do this anymore

I don't wanna be the reason why

And everytime I walk out the door

I see him die a little more inside

And I don't wanna hurt him anymore

I don't wanna take away his life

I don't wanna be...

A murderer (a murderer)

No no no no

Yeah yeah yeah

When the song finished I looked at Eddie who had a half smile on. Rihanna smiled at me and walked out of the booth.

Kelly: ok Loren were going to record another one of your original songs

Loren: ok let's go

I sat down with my guitar and started to sing.

Loren: Just a girl who is hiding behind silver eyes and all she wants is just to fly I know it's hard and your dreams will come true but the only one who doubts herself is you sweetheart. Turn your shoulder let it go push those fears out the door because most of the world will think about it and few will make it.

Kelly: sorry loren some technological difficulties .

Loren: its ok

I walked out and went to stand next to eddie. When I got out of the booth eddie walked up to me and kissed my cheek.

Eddie: your doing great

Loren: really?

Eddie: (Laughing) of course you were beautiful

Loren: now im hungry can we go eat

Eddie: sure


	21. Chapter 20

**_EDDIES'S P.O.V_**

Me and Loren went to Leos pizza parlor. When we sat down Ian walked up to us and smiled.

Ian: Loren it's good to see your back at it again

Loren: thank you Ian I've been good for a while

Ian: wow mate your arm is torn up well sorta

Eddie: _(Laughing)_ that's nice to know bro.

Loren: well I'll be right back because I need a refill

Eddie: I'll do it for you

Loren: No babe its fine you can talk to Ian I'll go and get it

Eddie: you sure

Loren: yea

Loren walked away and I couldn't resist but to check her out. She stopped at the soda machine and started to fill her soda up with Pepsi cherry.

**_EDDIES THOUGHTS- wow she is hot ok calm down Eddie think of a way to get rid of Ian come on think well I got nothing._**

Ian: Mate did you even hear what I said

Eddie: huh

Ian: wow she has that much of an effect on you

Eddie: yea I guess

Ian: how far have you gone

Eddie: that isn't your business Ian

Ian: Oh I see

Eddie: What

Ian: nothing anyway I got to go I've got a photo-shoot to get to

Eddie: really who's the subject

Ian: nobody important just Falling in Reverse

Eddie: Bro let me go to the photo-shoot

Ian: no I've got strict orders just the band is going to be there.

Mysterious voice: Eddie Duran and Ian whatever your last name is

I turn around and see my ex-girlfriend Chelsea. I saw Loren walking back to the table.

**_EDDIES THOUGHTS- IM SCREWED _**

Eddie: Chelsea hi

Ian: eww what are you doing here

Chelsea: your one to talk good for nothing

Ian: if I was a girl id….

Eddie: yo calm down dude look why are you here Chelsea

Chelsea: I saw you and decided to catch up

Ian: ok well you caught up now leave

Chelsea: what are you two on a date

Eddie: no I'm here with Loren

Chelsea: Who's Loren

Eddie: my g…. my friend

I saw Loren grab her stuff

Loren: you can stay I'll leave

Ian: wow mate you just killed her

Chelsea: who was she

Eddie: that's Loren

Ian: yeah I'm going to go

Ian ran out the door screaming Loren's Name

**_EDDIES THOUGHTS- IM NEVER GOING TO BE FORGIVEN_**

**LORENS P.O.V**

Eddie: my g… my friend

**_LORENS THOUGHTS- really I'm just his friend I can't believe him trying to hide me from this girl she must be his ex. Well he can be with her because I'm done with him_**

I grabbed my stuff

Loren: you can stay I'll leave

I ran out of the pizza parlor. A few seconds later Ian's voice rang through my ears.

Ian: Loren are you ok

Loren: (_crying_) No Eddie just called me his friend I thought I was more than that I thought he loved me I guess I was wrong

Ian: no you're not wrong Eddie does love you Loren he just messed up that girl in there ruined eddies life he was in a bad place she made him fall in love with him then she ripped his heart out. But you should give him one last chance

Loren: I gave him multiple chances and he keeps ruining them.

Ian: Eddie always will make mistakes

Eddie came out of the pizza parlor and Ian smiled at me gave me a hug and left.

Eddie: Lor….

Loren: Save it Eddie I don't care Just tell me one thing do you still love her

Eddie:…

Loren: I can't believe this _( I turned around and started to walk away)_

Eddie: why does it matter Loren ( _he grabbed my arm)_

Loren: _(crying_) let me go Eddie

Eddie_: (crying) _I'll never let you go

He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me close to him he kissed my neck a few times and I turned my head so our lips were touching. I saw a flash and pulled away.

Eddie: Let him go

Loren: why

Eddie: so everyone knows your my girl

He pulled me in for a kiss.


	22. Chapter 21

**_EDDIES P.O.V_**

Eddie_: (crying) _I'll never let you go

I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her close to me I kissed her neck a few times and she turned her head so our lips were touching. She saw a flash and pulled away. I was shocked when she looked upset.

Eddie: Let him go

Loren: why

Eddie: so everyone knows your my girl

I pulled her in for another kiss. After a few seconds I got a text from Jake

**_FROM: JAKE_**

**_You leave for 30 min. and you guys made headlines._**

**_To: JAKE _**

**_What do you mean_**

**_FROM: JAKE_**

**_EDDIE DURAN'S NEW GIRLFRIEND_**

I clicked on the link and saw the picture of me and Loren in the middle of a kiss and us holding hands.

Eddie: That escalated quickly

Loren: What

She leaned over my shoulder and gasped

Loren: how did that happen that quickly.

Eddie: I don't know

My phone started ringing it was Tyler Rorke

_EDDIE: YO TYLER_

_TYLER: WHERES LOREN_

_EDDIE: NEXT TO ME _

_TYLER: LET ME TALK TO HER REALLY QUICK_

_EDDIE: OK_ lo Tyler wants to talk to you

**LORENS P.O.V**

I grabbed eddies phone

_LOREN: WHAT DO YOU WANT BRO_

_TYLER: HAVE YOU SEEN ADRIANNA _

_LOREN: NO WHY_

_TYLER: THERE IS UM AN ARTICLE ABOUT ME AND HER_

_LOREN: WHAT! OMG SHE IS GOING TO FLIP IM GONNA BE AT YOUR PLACE IN 20 MINUTES OK_

_TYLER: OK_

**_LORENS THOUGHTS- DAMN EVERYONE IS GETTING EXPOSED TODAY PLEASE DON'T MAKE AN ARTICLE ABOUT ME AND TYLER BEING RELATED IM GOING TO DIE IF THAT HAPPENS_**

Loren: babe I have to go to Tyler's drop me off

Eddie: ok why

Loren: reasons

Eddie: um ok

When we got to Tyler's eddies phone rang and he walked out saying "How did you get my number"

**_EDDIES P.O.V_**

When we got to Tyler's my phone rang

_Eddie: hello_

_Mysterious caller: hey stranger_

_Eddie: How did you get my number (_**I walked out of tylers apartment**_) you know I don't even care you cant call me at all Chelsea_

_Chelsea: why will your girlfriend get mad._

_Eddie: no but I don't want to talk to you at all because you're a bitch_

_Chelsea: want to hang out_

_Eddie: no your creepy_

_Chelsea: see that's where your wrong I don't like being rejected_

_Eddie: are you serious _

_Chelsea: are you forgetting that I have some information that your girlfriend doesn't know about you_

_Eddie: keep your mouth shut Chelsea_

_Chelsea: no maybe your girlfriend will learn from the press that will be fun to watch_

_Eddie: you cant ruin me and loren _

_Chelsea: I already did_

_Eddie: bye_

_Chelsea: meet me at rumor at 4 _

_Eddie: ok_

I hung up my phone.

**_EDDIES THOUGHTS-LOREN CANT FIND OUT SHE WILL BREAK UP WITH ME AND NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN I WONT LET CHELSEA TELL LOREN_**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N HEYYYYYY GUESS WHOS BACK LML OK SO IVE DECIDED TO CONTINUE THIS STORY BECAUSE OF HOW MANY PEOPLE MESSAGED ME TO CONTINUED OH YEAH BEFORE I FORGET YOU GUYS CAN ALSO FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER RYNERVIXEN IS MY NAME WHO EVER FOLLOWS ME ILL INCLUDE YOUR NAME IN THE STORY AND YOU'LL GET A SHOUT OUT ON MY INSTAGRAM TO AN THAT NAME IS RYNER_VIXEN BUT YOU DONT HAVE TO OH YEAH IM ALSO HOLDING A COMPETITION FOR YOU GUYS IF YOU GUYS SEND ME ATLEAST A PARAGRAPH OR A WHOLE CHAPTER I MIGHT JUST USE IT IN MY STORY SO SUBMIT THOSE. I LOVE YOU GUYS**

**EDDIES p.o.v**

I went into rumor and sat next to Chelsea.

Eddie: What did you want to talk about

Chelsea: well Hi to you to Eddie

Eddie: look just to the point i have to go to My dads girlfriends so hurry up

Chelsea: well then I need cash

Eddie: and what do you want me to do about that

Chelsea: your going to help me out

Eddie: how much do you need

Chelsea: Just Twenty Four hundred

Eddie: 2,400 You've lost your mind (_i started to stand up but she grabbed my forearm)_

Chelsea: Eddie please,

Eddie: Its not my fault ok

Chelsea: Fine i will just tell Loren your little secret

Eddie: you wouldnt your bluffing like always

Chelsea: Oh really

Chelsea pulled out her phone and dialed a number and put on speaker phone

Chelsea: Hello is this Loren Tate

_Loren: yes who is this_

Eddie:_ (in a whisper)_ fine ill do it

Chelsea: (_smiling)_ im just wondering about the out fit choice for your music video shoot tomorrow are you considering the Pink out fit or the Red

_Loren: the pink and black one _

Chelsea: thank you

She hung up the phone.

Eddie: I'll give it to you tomorrow ok

Chelsea: ok dont be late with it

i left rumor

**LORENS p.o.v**

I was setting up the table with Max and My mom. When the door bell rang so i went to open it and i saw Tyler and my father

Loren: What is HE doing here Tyler

Tyler: Lo he insisted

Loren: do you have your hearing aid on

Trent: Yes i can here you a little bit ok

Loren: what ever just come in, MOM get one more plate

Nora: Why, Loren why is he

Loren: i dont know

Tyler: today is going to be interesting

I closed the door and Introduced Max to my dad

Max: Im Max Duran

Trent: Trent Mccall

Loren: And im the daughter you walked out on now that we are all introduced im going to my room

Nora and Tyler: Loren!

Loren: what

The doorbell rang and i went to my room and began crying i heard mumbles and a few seconds Eddie walked into my room.

Eddie: Hey babe whats wrong

Loren: I dont even want to be here right now let alone with Trent

Eddie: Lo come on he is your dad

Loren: No he is some stranger who doesnt even decide to contact to me until i get my name on peoples radar.

Eddie: still Lo he is trying

Loren: why do you have to be right

Eddie: sorry

I leaned in and kissed his lips. I felt his arms snake around my waist as he pulled me closer. i heard the door open

Nora: really now

Eddie smiled

Loren: Lets go

Eddie: Yeah


End file.
